The present invention relates to a display rack or system for displaying paperback books, hard cover books, over-sized books, LP records, audio cassette tapes, compact disks or other similar devices. The purpose to be accomplished by the present display rack is the presentation of a large multitude of consumer choices in a minimum of floor area while maintaining the ability of the consumer to view the eye-catching covers or fronts of the packaged books, tapes or disks, etc.
Basically the present invention is a set of I-shaped frames which support two or more towers or racks. Each tower is of a turntable type such that the consumer can stand in front of one and without moving his or her feet can turn the tower to view additional selections for consideration. Each tower has a series of arms, extending outwardly from the central rotating axis, for supporting one but, preferably, two or more possible selections. Each tower is preferably provided with a plurality of vertically spaced arms which provide even more additional possible selections to the consumer.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, two or more I-shaped frames are hingedly secured together. The extreme ends of the entire display rack is provided with rotatable towers and the interior openings defined between connected I-frames also support rotatable towers. This ability of two or more I-frames to be connected together allows the store owner to display a large variety of purchasable items while still allowing the store owner to configure the display racks in a visually pleasing manner. In addition, the store owner can take into consideration the available floor space. Other considerations in arranging the I-frames and the towers enable obstacles to be avoided, e.g., pillars, stair cases, radiators, etc. Flexibility of display is an object sought to be accomplished by the present invention.
Years ago, readers browsed libraries, taking their time, carefully picking their way through the stacks to make just the right selection. Today, many libraries' patrons seem more like shoppers--selecting only those materials that are attractively and accessibly displayed. Consequently, library collections must have the same visual appeal and impact as the point-of-sale merchandising found in book, audio and video stores. The present invention is intended to display a wide variety of materials in large quantities, while preserving the consumer's ability to view the eye-catching covers of the materials.
The present invention basically comprises an I-frame structure which supports at least two turntable-like towers. Each tower has a plurality of arms which support the books, tapes and disks. The I-frame presents a multi-media display system that combines the appeal of retail with, the durability of more traditional library displays. The current system is designed to accommodate audio and video cassettes, CDs and paperbacks. The present display system effectively displays multi-media collections and makes collections, for sale or borrowing by the consumer, more attractive, interesting and accessible.